Can You Hear the Voice of Tomorrow?
by Kazuto Fujii
Summary: "He wanted to live. He desperately wanted to live." Isogai tries to handle everything on his own, and Maehara can't help but worry a little.
**A/N: It might be OOC**

 **Also this is a normal school Au so no Korosensei**

 **Well...**

 **It's really just Isogai and Maehara in the end.**

 **Extra note: I was listening to Kamikita Ken's "Diary" when I wrote this. I would recommend listening to it while reading.**

* * *

The start of spring became evident when Isogai Yuuma looked out the window of his home one early April morning and see the cherry blossom trees in full bloom, creating a rain of falling petals coloring the world a pale pink. It signaled the start of a new year for him, and with a weary gaze Yuuma pulled himself up from his futon and prepared for the day ahead.

Brushing his teeth, rolling up the futon, getting dressed for school – it was his normal morning cycle. With a yawn Yuuma made his way to the kitchen, only to be surprised to see his mother up making breakfast. She gave him a warm smile before telling him that breakfast is almost ready, and to wait for a few minutes.

Yuuma quietly nodded in reply, but he felt he should ask what she was doing up so early. After all, she didn't have work until a little later today, and the trip there wasn't much of a long one either. "You should be resting _,"_ he told her, "or you might get sick again," That was the constant worry.

His mother only smiled. "It's okay, Yuuma-kun," she answered, her voice full of warmth, "You've done so much for us lately, and I'm hardly at prime. At least let me spoil you this time," Yuuma didn't protest; his mother is a stubborn person, and he knows that once she makes a decision, she will stick by it.

As his mother set the food out on the table, she asked Yuuma to wake his brother and sister. He complied, and in a few moments the younger siblings were ushered into the dining room, both of them whining softly as they rubbed their sleepy eyes. At the sight of the warm meal in front of them, however, they immediately snapped out of their tired trance, and began spouting happy remarks in enthusiastic splendor. Altogether, they gave their thanks and dug in, with the twins wolfing down as much as they could and Yuuma and his mother watching them as they took their time.

When all was done and the plates were cleared Yuuma took care of cleaning the dishes, much his mother's displeasure. "You don't need to do that, Yuuma," she said, "I can take care of it; you shouldn't keep Maehara-kun waiting,"

"This is fine," Yuuma replied, "You need to rest. It would be bad if you got sick again," His mother frowned.

"I'm sorry, Yuuma," she said solemnly, "You're still so young, and yet you're doing everything for us lately. It's very generous of you, but you should do things for yourself also. I'm sure your father would have wanted that,"

"It's fine, Mom," It came out a little more forceful than he intended, but Yuuma would rather not think about it too much. It's too early to think about such thoughts, much too early.

There was a short quiet apology from the mother followed by more reassurance from Yuuma. He made quick work of the dishes, placing the clean plates, glasses and utensils on the drying rack by the sink. Yuuma would've dried them off personally, but both he and his mother knew he shouldn't keep his best friend waiting.

Without wasting another minute Yuuma slipped on his shoes and opened the front door. "I'm leaving now," he promptly stated.

"Take care," His mother replied, while his brother and sister childishly said, "Goodbye," waving their hands.

And Yuuma was off, taking a step into the new beginning. From here on out, Yuuma swore, he will abandon the tragic memory in the cold winter's past.

* * *

School was somewhat of a bore for everyone, although in Yuuma's case it was something more of a large hassle. As a class representative, he was in charge of a number of things in the classroom from handling homework, leading the class through standing and seating, and also cleaning up once school ended. It was a lot of extra work for him, but he can't really say much against it. It was the class' vote that put him in this role, so all Yuuma could do is fulfill it to the best of his abilities.

When the time came for class to end for the day, he quickly led the class in their unchanged dismissal routine. Rise. Bow. Thank you for the lesson. It was the same routine every time.

Once everyone was dismissed Yuuma gave a tired yawn as Hiroto approached him. "Still tired?" he asked, and Yuuma replied with a quiet nod.

"There's just a lot going on today with all this homework, and I probably won't be able to work on it until later tonight because of work," Yuuma explained.

"Oi, oi, now you're just adding more work without needing to," Hiroto stated bitterly, "If you want you can just copy off me tomorrow. I don't mind it,"

Yuuma replied with a weak smile before saying that he couldn't afford to do so. It wouldn't be fair to his friend, after all. This only irritated Hiroto; "Didn't I just tell you to let people do you favors?" he exclaimed, "You don't need to do the homework tonight if you don't want to, okay?"

"It's okay, Maehara," Yuuma tried to reassure his frustrated friend, "I'm used to losing a few hours now,"

"That's the thing though," Hiroto stated with a scowl, placing both hands on Yuuma's shoulders, "You shouldn't already be losing hours! We're only in middle school, and yet you're already working your ass off! Live a little; your mom wouldn't mind doing all the work!"

"Even so, she's shouldn't overwork herself like that," Yuuma replied, "It would be too much for her to take care of all of us on her own. That's why I need to work; I can't afford to otherwise,"

"'Can't afford' my ass, Isogai," Hiroto muttered, voice laced with overwhelming frustration. But he didn't push any further; there's no point in doing so considering how stubborn Yuuma can be at times.

"Is there a meeting today?" Hiroto asked, to which Isogai shook his head no, "Then are you free for the rest of today?"

Again, he shook his head. "I have to go to work right after," Yuuma confessed, much to Hiroto's dismay, "Sorry about that,"

Hiroto told him not to sweat it, and like everyone else he quickly left the classroom, leaving Yuuma behind, alone with his thoughts. He's been turning down his friend a lot lately, mostly due to things like class meetings and work. Hiroto might not think too of it, but in his mind it was rather cruel of him to just ignore his best friend like that. _I should make time for us_ , Yuuma thought. It was the least he could do.

* * *

They decided to hang out on Saturday next week. Yuuma swore he'd make sure it was just them for that day, and Hiroto told him it sounded like a date. It made Yuuma go beat red quicker than the flash of the camera at his workplace.

He knew it was probably a bad idea calling his friend during work hours, but the entire café was reserved for a family's reunion party. The work load this time was extremely light in comparison to other days, so he found himself with extra time for other things. Yuuma only needed to make that single call though.

"Isogai-kun, could you help with the desserts in the kitchen?" A coworker asked. Yuuma gave a quick nod before bidding farewell to his friend and hanging up. He quickly made his way to the kitchen, where his boss was frosting a number of small cakes.

"Ah, Isogai-kun," she exclaimed as Yuuma approached her, "Could you do me a favor and add the strawberry toppings on these?"

"Of course," Yuuma replied before getting work, slipping on plastic gloves and proceeding to carefully place a strawberry slice on top each cake, "Are these for the party?"

She laughed. "It's a dessert rule not to make desserts for the next day," his boss stated simply, "Of course these are for the reunion party; the hostess asked for a number of strawberry treats, so lately it's been strawberries after strawberries after strawberries. I swear this is the last time I'm ever going to make strawberry anythings. Remind me to remove the strawberry parfait and shortcake from the menu tomorrow; the thought of needing to make more of these make me sick,"

She was starting to ramble a little, Yuuma realized. He never really did know how to properly answer his boss; how should one speak to the person in charge of you when they are in turn very eccentric and carefree. She looked at everyone as a close friend, and while it was nice Yuuma does admit this to be somewhat uncomfortable. "I-It must be hard," he awkwardly replied.

"In a way it is," she answered as she finished frosting the last cake, "But this is the life I chose for myself so I must enjoy it as much as I can, even if that means I need to make strawberry treats for the rest of it!" She gave a punctuating fist bump, which only made the situation all the more awkward for Yuuma, who could only nod his head in reply. _She's making absolutely no sense,_ he thought to himself.

"Speaking of which, Isogai-kun," He jumped at the mention of his name. "You're still in junior high, aren't you? What year are you in now?"

"T-Third year,"

His boss nodded her head in approval. "I see, I see," she said with a smile, "Well, I could be stepping out of my boundaries with this, but have you considered what you would like to do in the future?"

Yuuma paused for a moment; what _did_ he want to do? It never did cross his mind before, especially as of late. "I'm not sure yet," he replied, "To be honest I haven't really considered; too many things going on at home,"

"Is that so," his boss murmured the words, falling deep into her thought. To him, it seemed as though she was carefully considering his response. In time she came back to reality with a small chuckle. "Well, you should take some time to consider your calling soon, Isogai-kun. Once you find it, life becomes all the more worthwhile,"

"I'll be sure to," Yuuma reassured, topping the last cake with a strawberry. He had one year to consider this, and he's certain that his calling will eventually come in time. He hopes it would, for the sake of his family.

* * *

The school days came and went as quickly as the cherry blossoms of spring. He and Hiroto barely managed to make time for each other, mostly due to Yuuma's home and financial situations. His mother had fallen sick at one point, and while she did recover and is doing well now Yuuma couldn't help but worry.

Eventually spring ended, and the dog days of summer arrived. In time the first semester of school came to an end, and all his classmates were free for the time being. He wasn't all that fortunate, but his boss didn't push him all too much; rather she made a point that he should enjoy the freedom he's been given.

Yuuma had to reassure her as well as his mother that he honestly didn't mind. He really didn't.

"Honestly, you're working too much," Hiroto complained to him one day, when they decided to hang out by the grassy slopes near the river. Yuuma didn't argue against it. He figures just as much as well.

"Can't you take a break from work or something?" Hiroto asked, "They have paid leaves where you work, right?"

Yuuma flinched. "I could always ask, but Mom is feeling sick again," he answered, "I don't think I should take a leave when money's now really tight again," It was the same excuse for one reason or another; he mother grows ill, and he feels the need to work even harder for her sake

His mother insisted he didn't need to. She wanted him to enjoy his summer vacation; it's the same with his boss. It took a lot of convincing on his part to assure them he was okay with this. Even so, they were still somewhat reluctant.

Hiroto replied with a frustrated groan. He tells Yuuma, "Is there any time in the day you don't think about your family?" It was supposed to be a rhetorical question, but when Yuuma shook his head, Hiroto could only stare at him in awe. He chuckled, saying to his oblivious friend what a "man among men" he was as he picked up a stray pebble and threw it across the river.

"Have you considered dating someone, Isogai?" Hiroto asked.

"Not really," Yuuma replied, rubbing the back of his neck, "Haven't had the time to think about things like that,"

Hiroto picked up another pebble. "Maybe you should get one," he said, taking aim, by the river bank, "You know, just to help you get your mind off from everything else. There's nothing wrong with trying to get into it once in a while," With that said, Hiroto flung the pebble, making it skip across the water's surface.

Yuuma pondered over the thought. In all honest truth he'd rather not deal with relationships of the romantic sort. Trying to manage a relationship would only add to the current mess of a schedule he had already; even now he only managed a few days of freedom for his best friend's sake.

But at the same time, Hiroto did have a point. Yuuma did need a break from his current lifestyle. His mother and his boss insisted he should so many times before, but Yuuma hadn't found any reason why he should. Could the solution really be in the dating experience? He doubted it, but there's a small chance of it being true.

"What is it like dating someone?" Yuuma asked. He had to, considering his best friend also had a ridiculously long dating history – possibly the longest in school.

Hiroto paused for a moment. "It's alright," he answered, "You hang out, talk about small things. Sometimes you might hold hands, maybe kiss, but other times you're just happy holding each other. It's a nice experience, but it really only depends on you I guess,"

"Was it like that for everyone you've dated?" Hiroto shook his head.

"Hardly," he replied, "Some people just did it off the whim, so it's more of a pain. That's why you should stay away – really far away – from people who'd just use you for things. I'm lucky enough to only deal with a few, and even then the experience never lasted longer than a week,"

"Ha," For some reason, Yuuma couldn't help but admire his friend, despite his careless nature and unrivaled love life. To him, Hiroto embodied a kind of unreachable freedom he longed for. Truly, he wished to be like him, living life as life goes on.

If only his situation would even improve, just the slightest.

* * *

School resumed late August, and it was around that time Yuuma began dating a girl in the class next door to his. Tsuchiya Kaho was said to be a nice playful girl, and like Yuuma was a representative in her class. He had only seen her a few times before during rep meetings after school but otherwise had no real impression.

She had confessed to him two days after break ended, and at first Yuuma wasn't sure what to make of it. In the end he accepted, just to see how it would turn out in the end. Besides he held no grudge against Kaho, so to an extent it would be fair. So they began dating, and news of this spread throughout their grade fairly quickly.

Hiroto heard about it another two days after Kaho's confession, and Yuuma realized he didn't take it all too well when he was confronted by his friend in the school courtyard after school. He told Yuuma that Kaho was an obnoxious, selfish two-timer, and he made no effort to hide the obvious malice in his voice.

"You should break up with her," Hiroto said, "She's seriously not worth the time. Sure she's sweet and all now, but after a while that all falls away, and it's all about her now,"

"Have you dated her before?"

Hiroto hesitated to answer. "We dated a few weeks before break," he replied, "One of the worst dates I've had in a while," Yuuma frowned at his response. Of course it had to be Hiroto's most recent ex. What a coincidence.

"Do you think it's her way of revenge against you?" Yuuma asked, "She dates the best friend of her ex to make him jealous; it seems pretty typical, don't you think?"

"It sounds like something she'd do, but god knows what goes on in that psychopath's head," Hiroto said, "Well, whatever it is just watch your back in case she decides to try something. Listen to me when I say this, okay? Just end it with her,"

It was a simple demand, and knowing Hiroto he wouldn't make him do this out of self-interest. In all the years Yuuma had known his best friend, he knows that Hiroto is one to constantly look out for his friends. Breaking up with Kaho; it might serve to be the right choice. Despite that, Yuuma felt very reluctant to do so.

"Sorry, Maehara," he said, "If it is like you said, I'll break it with her. But for now I'd like to keep it going, even if it's only for a little while," It seems silly to Yuuma; a valid warning from a trusted friend, and he chose to ignore it. Maybe it was stupid to consider making it work. Maybe he should break it with Kaho.

But Hiroto didn't try to persuade him. He made no remarks whatsoever. Yuuma noticed him muttering something other his breath, but when he asked Hiroto only replied with a simple "Nothing," before telling Yuuma goodbye and quietly left.

Yuuma was reminded of something not too long ago, but he quickly pushed it away. He didn't need to be reminded. He didn't.

* * *

A month had passed, and Yuuma noticed him feeling all the more tired lately. Hiroto asked him at one point if it was because of Kaho, but Yuuma waved him off. It wasn't her fault.

He was still dating Kaho in the end. Indeed, she had grown a little more demanding after a week of dating, but it wasn't something unbearable. All in all their relationship was working for the most part. Yuuma did admit that in maintaining the relationship, there wasn't much time for him and Hiroto anymore. He should fix that sometime soon.

"Hey, Yuuma-kun, are you listening?" Kaho's shrill voice snapped him back to reality. _Ah, right,_ he remembered, _we're on a date._

Kaho had wanted to go to a new restaurant in the area, but he immediately ran into the issue of money. When he first saw the menu, he physically winced at the sight of the high prices. However Kaho insisted, and even offered to pay for a little more than half of the meal. In the end Yuuma was grateful of her offer, and he worked a few extra hours to help fork extra money for the experience.

Yet despite it all, he really wasn't in the mood. Kaho was clearly bothered by it, and Yuuma wasn't sure what he could do about it. He could call it off, but as of now their meals are already there, and it would be wasteful to leave so suddenly after.

"Sorry," was all he could utter, and it resulted with a pout from Kaho.

"Are you sure you're okay? You hardly seem to be into it lately," she pointed out bluntly, "Did something happen?"

Yuuma shook his head as he poked at his food with disinterest. "I'm just really tired lately," he confessed, "It was probably from the extra hours I put in at work for this,"

"Yuuma-kun, you didn't need to work so hard. Your current pay would've been enough, wouldn't it?"

"That's for my family, Kaho-chan," he clarified, "I told you before that my family's been having financial trouble. It's why I'm working in the first place,"

"Oh, right," Kaho frowned, "But you've been working too much; there's hardly enough time for me now,"

"It's not just you," Yuuma muttered to himself. As of now, it's been a full two weeks since he spent any time with Hiroto. He needed to make it up to his best friend, and soon.

Kaho let out a frustrated sigh. "You know what, let's just end the date here," she said, "You're obviously not in the mood,"

He wasn't sure what to say afterwards. A part of him agreed with Kaho, while another part wanted to say that he was fine, if not just somewhat tired. Yuuma couldn't process either option, so he chose to remain silent. Kaho asked for their check and a few containers, and upon leaving the restaurant, he felt the need to apologize again.

"Don't think too much about it," she answered in a somewhat bitter tone. She was clearly unhappy, Yuuma realized. Even so, he can't think of a way to better the tense atmosphere. He was too tired to consider a solution.

They eventually split off into their own neighborhoods, each of them wishing goodnight to the other, and Yuuma began his slow trek home. He decided the minute he got home he would sleep; his leftovers should cover everyone else's dinner for tonight (considering he hardly ate any of it) and his boss put him on paid leave for the rest of the weekend, which meant no work for tomorrow.

"Oh, right," Yuuma had nothing to do for the rest of that weekend, which meant he could use the weekend to make it up to Hiroto. He took out his phone and made a call to Hiroto, only for the call to go to voice message. Yuuma frowned. _Was he asleep?_

He solemnly made his way to his house, and opened the door with a dejected, "I'm home,"

It came to his surprised when he heard his best friend's voice, telling him "Welcome home," Hiroto was there, playing a card game with his siblings. He was looking at him with a warm smile on his face. Yuuma never thought he'd be so glad to see that smile.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Hiroto shrugged his shoulders.

"I just felt like coming over today. Figured I'll ask you about your dinner date in the meantime also, and don't worry. My mom doesn't mind me staying over for the night, and your mom's okay with it also,"

Yuuma turned to see his mother in the kitchen, washing dishes. Had they already eaten dinner? Yuuma couldn't help but feel a little guilty, and it seemed apparent to Hiroto as the other told him he helped his mother make dinner. "We didn't think you'd be back until late at night, but you're back earlier than I thought," Hiroto explained, and then frowned, "You're back really early actually. Did something happen?"

Yuuma waved him off with a weak smile. "Nothing, really," he assured his friend, "I was just really tired; we couldn't really talk about anything, and I didn't have too much of an appetite. We decided we'll just call it off,"

"Oh,"Hiroto sighed, "That's too bad, especially considering how many extra hours you did to actually make it work,"

"It can't be helped," Yuuma replied. Setting the food on the kitchen counter he joined Hiroto and his siblings in their game of cards, and spent the rest of the night laughing alongside Hiroto. For once in a long while, Yuuma held no worries.

* * *

Winter eventually came, and it left Yuuma fidgeting from the cold. He had numerous reasons to dislike winter, but winter is only natural. Such is the way of life, and as much as he hated this time of year he made no complaint, not to his family,not his boss, not even Hiroto.

He and Kaho managed to continue their relationship for another before they broke up. Well, he broke it with her to be exact. Financial issues grew as the weather became colder, and he soon found himself too busy to make their relationship work. He tried to let her down as softly as he could; she didn't do anything wrong after all. But the moment he mentioned it to her, Kaho snapped at him.

Yuuma remembered how enraged she was, spouting cruel things such as his "lack of appreciation" for what she had done for him, and then slapped him while calling him a stubborn workaholic. He vaguely recalled Kaho mentioning Hiroto at some point, but he couldn't think too much about it. His head would start hurting when he'd think too hard on something nowadays.

When Yuuma told Hiroto about the break up, his friend offered his condolences, and told him that Kaho is the type who doesn't like to be pushed off. "She might be gunning for your head, Isogai," he said, "Watch your back, okay?"

Yuuma promised to do so, but like many other things he brushed it off. Too many things are happening at once, much to his displeasure. His mother grew ill again, although if there's anything else he noticed it was that she had been looking more depressed than before. He wondered if it was because _that day_ was approaching.

His mother had told him to ease off on work, but Yuuma declined her request. They need the heater for the winter, and because of that money was even tighter than before. He had to look out for his family; there was no exception. His insistence only resulted with a solemn look from his mother.

"You should take it easy," Hiroto told Yuuma one day when they decided to hang out by the riverbank again. It had snowed the day before, so the slopes were colored a bright white, reflecting the sun's rays with such intensity it'd hurt his eyes at times. Hiroto was taking the time enjoy the snow, sliding down the snowy slopes.

"Sorry, Maehara," Yuuma feebly replied, voice somewhat muffled by his scarf, His mother was being very careful with him; she didn't let him leave the house until she was certain he was bundled up and warm.

"You don't need to apologize, idiot," Hiroto said with a laugh, "But I'm serious. Your mom's worried about you, and honestly it looks like you haven't slept in days. It's kind of scaring me, you know,"

The wind blew, and despite all the layers he had on Yuuma couldn't help but shiver slightly. "See, even with all those coats on you you're still freezing," Hiroto pointed out, "You should take a break,"

"It's okay," Yuuma said, "I'll be fine,"

"You're working yourself to death," Hiroto said. The amount of worry in his voice was enough to send shivers down Yuuma's spine.

He isn't going to die; he'll make it, some way or another.

* * *

Sometime in the middle of December the teachers handed out a sheet to everyone in the class. They were asked to list at least three career options they'd like to consider. Yuuma recalled his boss mentioning something on a similar note, and regretted not considering anything.

Staring at the sheet in front of him, he considered what he wanted. He could be a caretaker. He had experience with kids thanks to his brother and sister, but at the same time he couldn't really see himself looking after a large number of kids in the end. Maybe he could be doctor for his mother's sake, looking for ways to help with his mother's ailments. But he hardly saw himself as being that kind of intellectual person. But did he really want spend his life trying desperately searching for a cure? His head started to hurt; why was this so hard to consider?

"Isogai, have you thought about what you wanted to do?" Yuuma looked up to see Hiroto's smiling face. He had his sheet scrunched up in his hand.

Yuuma shook his head. He wasn't what he wanted to do with his life. For sure he'd like to help others, but his options didn't really open up any favorable doors. In the end, he was stuck.

Hiroto looked at the blank sheet with a pondering look. "I remember you telling me last year that you wanted to be a historian," he said, "It was kind of obvious too; you're always crazy about that kind of thing. Why not put that down as an option?"

Yuuma flinched at the thought. It was true that he had an undesirable love in the history of things, and he'd love to be able to learn even more about the past. But at the same time, it would mean leaving his family to take care of themselves. Sure, he could send them money from time to time, but the chances of seeing them on occasion were slim. He didn't want to leave them.

"I'll think about it a little more," He replied, "The teacher told us it we have until February to consider, right?"

Hiroto frowned. "What's up with you?" he asked, concerned, "You're tired all the time, you've been putting things off, and you still say you're fine? What the hell,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Stop apologizing!" Hiroto said, and everyone began looking their way. It made Yuuma uncomfortable. His friend continued, "Honestly do you know how terrifying it is seeing you like this?! What happened to the guy who'd hang out with me almost every weekend? Where's the guy who'd study with me after school, who'd tell me stupid things about history from time to time; where is the guy who never made his mom worry like this?!"

His classmates were murmuring amongst each other now, and it made Yuuma all the more anxious. He couldn't say anything – he can't bring himself to. Hiroto had a point. What was he doing? He always had time for his friends and family before; now he rarely sees them outside the mornings and school. When did that change? He wasn't sure.

Hiroto let out a frustrated sigh. "You know what, forget it," he finally said, "This is giving me a headache. I need a break," He left the room with a scowl, and Yuuma could only watch him with a sad gaze.

He wondered when things became this bad between them. When did it take a turn for the worse – he wasn't sure anymore.

* * *

Hiroto stopped talking to him after that outburst. Yuuma tried desperately to talk to him, but his friend wouldn't give him the time of the day. The number of times his calls were rejected, the number of times he'd quickly leave without a word – the numbers just kept climbing, and Yuuma wasn't sure what he should do now. He wasn't sure of much of anything anymore.

New Year's was a solemn one, and when school started up on the final term Yuuma found himself of unsure of anything now. Why was he doing this in the first place? What made him feel he had to do everything? The questions swirled around his mind with no answer in sight, and it made the passing days a little more unbearable.

More problems continued to pile up on him; he started falling asleep during classes, slacking off with work. His boss made him go on a sick leave now; Yuuma argued against it, but she stated that there is no reason for one of her employees to show up looking like death. His mother tried to pull him out of school for similar reasons, but he was able to convince her otherwise. She seemed very reluctant to let him go, however.

It was the middle of January, and his head was hurting more than ever. It was painful trying to focus in class, so he let his mind wander in an effort to ease the dull ache in his mind. It was a vain effort.

When class came to an end he followed the same cycle he had done so many days before. Rise. Bow. Thank you for the lesson. Nothing had changed in this routine, and it remained the only thing unchanged. Everyone was dismissed, and Yuuma was left in the room. He needed to gather his thoughts; there was a rep meeting today. He had to focus.

When he got up from his desk Yuuma noticed someone at the door. Kaho was standing there, twirling her hair around her finger. She looked distressed.

"Kaho, what are you doing here?" he quietly asked. It hurt to bring his voice up any higher.

She opened her mouth to speak but hesitated. "I-I need to speak with you," she croaked, "Can we talk?"

Yuuma nodded. He didn't really feel like doing so, but he needed to a way to help set his mind straight. Engaging in conversation seemed to be the best solution, and likewise Kaho seemed very bothered. He should act as support for her, just in case.

They went out in the hallway, and slowly made their way to the representative's meeting room downstairs. "What did you need to talk about?" Yuuma asked.

Kaho took a deep breath as they neared the stairs. "Will you take me back?" she asked. Yuuma stared at her in slight confusion as she continued, "I thought I could get over our break up but I can't stop thinking about you. I'm sorry for how I acted; you were trying to be so nice about it, and yet I ended up snapping at you. I'm really sorry; will you take me back?"

It took a minute for Yuuma to process her words. She wanted to start over again. Kaho wanted to continue dating him. He could certainly accept; they'd get back together again and make it work a second time. The only issue is he didn't want it. He didn't want any of it.

"I appreciate the apology, Kaho," he said, "But I can't be together with you again. I just don't feel the same way, not before, and not now. I'm sorry," He gave an apologetic bow before he continued down the stairs.

"I see,"

There came a small push from behind, and Yuuma realized he was falling. He looked over his shoulder at Kaho, who carried a twisted look on her face.

"Why don't you take a nap for a little while? I'm sure you need it."

There was a loud thud, and a splitting pain soared through his head, making it throb in such a way it was unbearable.

"Goodnight, Yuuma-kun," It was the last thing he heard before everything went black.

* * *

He always remembered his father to be a kind, generous man that always looked out for his family. Despite his mother's ailments, despite the financial hardships, his father never abandoned them. When Yuuma was still in elementary school he remembered the occasional trips they would take to the nearby museum. His father was a history teacher, so he'd always use those moments to teach Yuuma the wonders of the past.

In his second year of junior high, his father died. He was killed in an accident; the roads had been dangerously icy that night, and someone's car had swerved into his at an intersection near his home. It was an instantaneous death.

That was a solemn day for the Isogai family. Yuuma remembered the many tears they shed the day they cremated his body. His mother was softly weeping while his siblings cried uncontrollably, begging for their father. He couldn't remember what expression he had when he faced his father's casket for the first and last time. He remembered shedding tears as well, but the entire experience was one that left him numb.

Facing that casket, Yuuma made the decision to look out for his family in his father's steed. He needed to look out for them, for his father's sake.

 _That was why…_

Despite everything, he had failed. Indeed his family was able to manage throughout that year, but in turn he had lost sight of the important things. He was here. He was alive. If anything, his father would have wanted Yuuma to live the life of his choosing. Yet he threw away that freedom in fear of losing everything at once.

"Because you are here, everything is okay," his father told him once, "Don't be afraid to live the life you want,"

His mother wished the same thing for him, as well as his boss and Hiroto. They all wanted him to be able to live for himself, regardless of what may happen in the near or far future.

 _I've been a real idiot,_

He wanted to live. He desperately wanted to live.

* * *

"Yuuma!" he could hear someone calling his name. It was a familiar voice. Who was it again?

The voice called his name again, and Yuuma opened his eyes to see Hiroto looking over him with worry. He looked around, trying to make sense of the scenery around him. They were in the school infirmary, it seems. He could see the school nurse at her desk, carefully watching him.

"What happened?" Yuuma asked. He recalled falling somewhere, but all context of his fall was a scattered, incomprehensive heap in his memory.

"It was that Kaho bastard," Hiroto said bitterly, "She pushed you down the steps. Thank god it wasn't too bad; the nurse said you might feel a little sore and have a raging headache for a bit, but otherwise you're fine," He gave his injured friend a stern look, "Damn it, you're lucky I didn't leave or who knows what else she would have done to you,"

"You were there the entire time?"

"Of course I was," Hiroto admitted, "As if I could leave my best friend behind with that wrench,"

Yuuma struggled to sit up. "So you're not mad at me still?" Hiroto shook his head.

"I still am," he said, "But the thought that something stupid might happen to you scared me more. I told you; I won't leave my best friend behind,"

Something inside Yuuma began to throb. It wasn't a terrible kind of throb, but it was a powerful feeling. It welled up inside him, and before he realized it the tears were already flowing.

Hiroto looked at him with worry. "O-Oi, Yuuma, why are you crying?" he asked. Indeed, why was he crying? He wasn't sure either, but in the all honest truth he could hardly care about the reason. So many emotions were pouring out at this moment, and he could hardly contain himself.

"Thank you," He uttered, making Hiroto all the more confused. Yuuma felt he had to say it, for so many reasons. Thank you for being there with me. Thank you for always looking out for me. Thank you for calling me your friend. There were more reasons to thank him, but he couldn't comprehend them instantly.

Hiroto looked at his friend, flustered and confused, before he adverted his gaze. "Y-you're welcome, I guess?" he uttered. In the back the nurse chuckled softly.

"It's so nice to see friends getting along so well," she said with a smile, "Well, it looks like Isogai-kun is in good hands now, so I'll be taking my leave," The two thank her as she bid them good day and left them alone in the infirmary.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you today," Yuuma said, wiping away his tears. Hiroto huffed in response.

"It's no big deal," he said, "Seriously, you apologize too much,"

"I'll try to take it easier from now on,"

That caught Hiroto's attention. He turned to face his injured friend, and Yuuma faced him with a new determined look on his face. Hiroto merely stared at him is slight surprise before breaking into laughter.

"I'll make sure you keep your word on it, Yuuma-kun," he said, and the two laughed. It was a reassuring kind of laughter; for them it meant that things will be better from now on.

"Say I've been meaning to ask,"

"Sure, what is it?" Hiroto asked with a smile on his face.

"Since when have you started calling me by my first name?"

* * *

 **A/N: Fuwaaaa this took a while to write. I hope you enjoyed reading this; it's been a while since I've written fanfiction to be honest. Likewise it's the first fanfiction I wrote for this fandom, so please be gentle with me.**

 **I'm not too familiar with Isogai as a character, but too me he'd seem like the guy who'd tried to do as much as he could for others and forget about his own well being at times. Maehara probably looks out for him in this regard, so that was how I chose to portray it in this. Sorry if they seemed ooc but idk how else to write it orz;;;**

 **Also anime only viewers may not know this but Tsuchiya Kaho is an actual character in Ansatsu; she didn't appear in the anime since she was only scene in Maehara's chapter (which they didn't cover) She's pretty much as Maehara described her...sorta.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading. Reviews are much appreciated but I won't push for them~**


End file.
